


Blossom by Blossom The Spring Begins

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: It's the first day of spring!





	Blossom by Blossom The Spring Begins

The first thing that Harry notices when he wakes up is that the bedroom smells of flowers. This isn’t a bad thing, he loves flowers. He just knows for a fact that it didn’t smell that way at all before bed. He throws the comforter to the center of the bed. No Louis. Curiouser and curiouser. Just as the thought enters his mind he hears a crash in the the kitchen. Harry realises that there’s no going back to bed now and stands up to stretch before walking out of the dark bedroom and into the sunlit landing. What he sees are flowers everywhere. “What the hell?” He mumbles, only stopping long enough to stick his nose into a fragrant bouquet. The short trip down the stairs is equally as bizarre as there are flowers on every step, there are flowers on the corner shelf, and when he rounds through the living room more flowers  on every flat surface. Harry wonders if maybe he forgot a major anniversary? Did Louis do something so reprehensible that he;s doubling down on grovelling? The kitchen has an even more bizarre sight. Louis is under the sink, only his bum sticking out and wiggling around as he looks like he’s trying to crawl into the shelves. “What are you doing?” Harry asks, trying to sound casual. It causes Louis to jump, and of course hit his head. “Looking for a vase,” Louis replies through clenched teeth. “I think you’ve got the lot of them,” Louis sighs and pulls himself out of the cupboard. Harry now sees all of the things that are supposed to be under there scattered around Louis’ feet. Harry gives him an explain yourself look and Louis just shrugs, “It’s the first day of spring.” “And you thought you’d open a greenhouse?” Harry sweeps a hand around the chaos “It’s been a hard winter,” Louis’ face falls for just a moment, and Harry  remembers that not just the cold has drug out the past months. “I just thought…” “It’s a lovely thought,” Harry comes towards him now, and envelopes him in a hug. The kitchen counter is littered with loose flowers, looking for some water. “Where did it all come from?” “I ordered them a few weeks ago,” Louis confesses into Harry’s shoulder, not letting go. “I’m not sure what I was thinking,” “It’s alright. I think I know what we can do.” It turned out to be a lovely day driving Louis around town and even into the neighboring town finding homes for Louis’ bouquets.They unload their last vase at the nursing home and turn to the director with a smile.  “I can’t thank you enough, this will be a wonderful pick me up for the residents,” She says to them “It is the first day of spring, we could all use a little colour in our lives.” Louis replies taking Harry’s hand before they walk into the sun filled day and face a new season together.


End file.
